Vera Gates
|mention = |gender = Female |type = Human |relationships = |job = Professor |status = Living |season3 = X }} Professor Vera Gates is an archeology professor who appeared in . Appearances After a previously unknown room was found in a Portland University by a workman and a contractor, Vera was brought to check out the wooden crate in the room. Vera went into the room with them, and they opened up the crate. Inside the crate was a sarcophagus depicting the Egyptian God . The sarcophagus was opened, and Vera got excited when she saw what was inside. Vera was later interviewed by the local news about the discovery. She explained that it was unique because it depicted Anubis instead of a pharaoh. After Bob Taylor was killed in Vera's lab, she came to her lab while the crime scene was being investigated by Nick and Hank. Vera had Nick and Hank help her open the sarcophagus to check the mummy for any damage, of which there was none. Nick commented on the mummy being strangely shaped, and Vera said there could be many reasons why, but she hadn't started examining it yet. Hank asked if she knew what the symbols on the wall meant, and she told him they said, "I protect the dead," which was part of an inscription found in tomb. She said that some people thought of it as a curse, before leaving the lab so Nick and Hank could finish investigating. Later, Nick and Hank went to Vera's lab to talk to her while she was examining the mummified Anubis. She was very impressed by it, saying it was unlike anything she had seen before and that it was unlikely that someone fabricated it. After some convincing, Nick got the professor to step aside for a few moments to speak with him and Hank. They told her they thought someone might try to steal the mummy again and that she should move the mummy to a more secure location. She said it was secure and asked if they knew who was responsible. She told them to just do their job and catch the guy because she had extra security guarding her lab now. That night, Vera arrived home, and not long after she put down the things she was carrying, Karl Herman put a knife to her throat. Karl held Vera at knife point and made her call off the extra security at her lab. At the university, Karl was walking Vera to her office with the knife at her throat when they saw a campus police officer, so Karl pulled Vera into to a room off to the side to hide. Nick and Hank arrived, so the officer went to let them into the building. In the lab, Karl woged and was about to attack Vera when Nick and Hank came in. Karl threw Vera down and she hit her head, knocking her out. After Karl was arrested and Vera regained consciousness, Nick spoke with Vera outside the building. She told Nick she thought Karl looked exactly like Anubis. Nick told her she took a big hit to the head and had been stressed lately, which would probably explain what she saw, and she agreed. Images 315-promo3.jpg 315-promo10.jpg 315-promo11.jpg Trivia *The name Vera is of Slavic and Russian origin, meaning "faith," and in Latin, it means "true" (from verus).